1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to insulated drinking containers and, more particularly, to a thermally insulated beverage glass and/or bottle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nothing is more refreshing on a hot day than a cold beverage such as ice tea, soda, beer, ice water or the like. However, one must deal with the “sweating” or condensation that forms on the exterior of a glass and/or bottle. This sweating may leave puddles or water rings on the table, which may cause damage if the table is made of wood. The condensation also causes a safety problem should the glass or bottle slip from ones hand when picking it up. One method of reducing such problems is the use of insulated plastic glasses and bottles. While plastic glasses and bottles with insulating walls do cut down on condensation on the exterior of the glass or bottle, many people do not like plastic, due to its cheaper feel, and thus, such plastic glasses and/or bottles would not be used in finer restaurants.
Accordingly, a need has developed for glasses and bottles made from glass, so that cold beverages can be enjoyed without glass condensation problems. The development of the thermally insulated beverage glass or bottle fulfills this need.
Several attempts have been made to overcome these problems, including those shown in:                U.S. patent No. based upon Ser. No. 10/172,129; and        U.S. Pat. No. 6,405,892 issued on Jun. 18, 2002;the disclosures of which in fully incorporated herein as if fully rewritten.However, additional development has indicated a number of improvement to the method of manufacturing such a thermally insulated beverage glass or bottle.        
Consequently, a need has been felt for providing an improved method of making a thermally insulated glass or bottle manufactured from glass.